The present invention refers to a system for providing information to a user.
In order to display a large amount of information in a compact and intelligible form it is known from the prior art to use so-called sparklines which are word-sized, minimized diagrams. Sparklines provide dense information in small spaces and do not necessitate a complex and time-consuming loading of databases and calculation of reports by the user. For example exchange rate movements, sports results, temperature variations etc. may easily be illustrated by use of such word-sized graphics.
It is also known to provide a single data line comprising a plurality of sparklines which is moving over the screen of a computer. Such data lines increase the amount of displayed information and the movement of the sparklines allows providing the user with a lot of current information without user-interaction. The displayed information may be updated so as to provide the user permanently with current information. Such data ticker based on sparklines help recognizing problems or developments easily and quickly so that suitable action can be taken for example by a financial analyst or controller in due course if necessary.